


Insomnia (I Can't Get No Sleep)

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Insomnia, Kinda not, M/M, Nightmares, No Dialogue, One Shot, Vignette, kinda angst, probably overwritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has nightmares, and Castiel does what he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia (I Can't Get No Sleep)

Dean’s dreams are hazy, full of sex and pain.

The first time he wakes up it’s just past 2am. It’s storming and his right temple throbs -- distantly, he imagines it pulsing in time to the thunder. He remembers there was a girl involved in his dream, and she was naked, but he doesn't wake up hard.

Castiel glances at him once, then returns his attention to the window.

The next time he wakes up it’s 3:17 and there’s a cat fight going on outside, loud and vicious. He’s sweating slightly. He was in a shower, he thinks, drifting in the half-conscious. There was a shower and a mangy dog. Everything was filthy.

Cas watches him silently as he tosses and turns. The rain skitters down, leaving patterns smeared on the glass. Cas likes to follow the path of the drops.

When Dean wakes up for the third time that night, after the dreams began in earnest, it's just before dawn, and the storm has intensified. Castiel's attention is now razor-focused on him, and he can see the dreams filtered through Dean's soul. They're agonizing, even only in echoes, the torture and torturing, flashes of Sam's face turning into Alistair's. Dean's hands twist in the sheets and Cas wants desperately to go to him, but somehow he never can until Dean begins to wake up with his name on his lips. He doesn't know why.

Finally his eyes drag open. "Cas," he mumbles, and Cas crosses over to the bed. He doesn't know the words to say and he hates himself for it, but he knows he can offer this. He tugs off Dean’s clothes, then his own, then pulls him back against him so their skin is pressed together. This time Dean had woken up hard, perversely, but Cas just strokes his hands down Dean's arms, over his chest, and brushes lips against his neck, humming absently.

Eventually Dean’s heartbeat slows, and he turns himself around so he’s in Cas’ lap with his face in his shoulder. Cas knows Dean hates being seen like this, open and vulnerable, and it breaks his heart how desperately Dean wants to deny himself the smallest solace. Neither of them speak.

Dean lifts his head and Cas kisses him, soft and sweet. Dean begins to rock against him slowly, and Cas doesn’t try to hide his growing arousal. They’re rarely so gentle with each other, usually all prickly sarcasm masking their affection, interspersed with stolen nights of fierce, terrified love. When the nightmares began, Cas was reluctant to offer him comfort like this, afraid that Dean was only seeking it because he was too broken to fight it away, but he realized that wasn’t right. It’s a way to hold onto something whole inside of him, to strengthen himself -- for them both to strengthen themselves -- against the fear and death and destruction that bookend these moments.

Dean presses down against him, and Cas reciprocates. They never fuck like this. Cas understands why, viscerally, and he thinks Dean does too, but he has trouble putting the right words to it. It is something, he thinks vaguely, as their tongues move together, about the fusion of giving and receiving that has no place in these moments. Cas loves every moment of sex he’s ever had with Dean, has catalogued each second as barrier against their bleak future. He loves manipulating Dean’s body, letting Dean play his own like an instrument. But here, he just wants their bodies sliding against each other.

The rain has begun to let up, fading into the background. In a small part of his mind he listens to the rhythm of their breath under its staccato. Mostly he listens to the soft sounds Dean makes as they roll their hips together, sliding their cocks against each other.

When they come it’s almost silent, gripping each other tightly. Dean’s head tilts back and his eyes close, and Cas lets his fall forward, mouthing breathlessly along Dean’s neck.

Eventually they tumble back under the covers, still wordlessly wrapped in each other’s bodies. Dean falls asleep again, but his dreams are empty, the sex sated and the pain at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I had insomnia and nightmares last night, and so I leave you some insomnia and nightmares today.
> 
> And then I had [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuqEbRzy_t8) song in my head all day.
> 
> \--
> 
> I made a new tumblr so I can actually reply and follow. Find me at my still super-bare tumblr, [relucant](http://relucant.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'm nice.


End file.
